dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King of All (LOTSG)
The highest of all divine beings, the King of All is the position held by the ruler of the Multiverse. The second, third, and fourth Kings of All were the Grand Priests of the previous King of All before their ascension. Unlike many beings, the Kings do not have duplicates in new timelines or alternate universes, even if an alternate timeline existed before they were King of All. Former Kings *'Kar'zol'anthan (alive; resides in the Gold Palace as its ruler)' - The first King of All and the Original Being before Creation. Kar'zol'anthana defined reality and ruled for billions of years before being succeeded by iTs Grand Priest, Zenthos. *'Zenthos (deceased; location unknown) '- The second King of All, Zenthos ruled for several billion years and was replaced by his own Grand Priest, Galanova. His rule was somewhat cruel to mortals that were below a certain level of power, but he did not outright hate them, merely viewed them as inferior. Zenthos died around Age 770 for Universe-7 but is noted to not reside in the Gold Palace or any Otherworld. *'Galanova (deceased; retired in the Golden Palace)' - The third King of All ruled for approximately ten billion years before giving her role to her Grand Priest, Zen-Oh. Current King of All *'Zen-Oh' - At present, Zen-Oh has been King of All for roughly five billion years. Zen-Oh has remained mostly uninvolved and delegated the rule of the Multiverse to the individual Gods. Requirements While the status of King of All is handed down from one King to another, it does have certain requirements before it can even be attempted. *'Incredible Divine Might' - An individual must have a God ki above 200 in either a stable transformation or their base power to survive the transfer of King of All. *'Power over Creation & Destruction' - A candidate must have the ability to create and destroy to some degree, or be an agent of these force's deities. *'Divine Influence' - The candidate must have clout, influence, gain the favor of, or be owed something by at least four sets of Destroyer and Creator Gods. Weaknesses While they cannot be matched in combat no matter what, the latter Kings do have certain rules they operate on which were implemented by Kar'zol'anthan. *'Link To Reality': Kar'zol'anthan linked future Kings of All to reality in such a way that, if the rules are somehow catastrophically changed, their status will be revoked and given to the one who altered reality. This individual will be the "first" King of All again who will be capable of defining new rules for it. Prospective Fifth Kings There are several individuals that meet, either partially or fully, the requirements for becoming the Fifth King of All. *'Demigra (Partial Qualification)' - After attaining a God ki above 200 and replacing the Gods of Creation and Destruction in what would become Universe-D, Demigra now possesses two out of the three requirements to become the King of All. *'Kaestos (Former Partial Qualification)' - At several different times, Kaestos has met at least one requirement for King of All candidacy. He was briefly the agent of the Kaioshin and Hakashin of Universe-K (20) and held influence with the Gods of Universe-K (20), Universe Q+ (25), Universe Z-Minus (31), and Universe-H (58). In the present day, Kaestos only has the favor of the gods in Universe-K (20) and H (58) and is only an Agent of Destruction for his home universe. *'''Spirit Future Zamasu (Former Partial Qualification) - '''After losing his physical form, Future Zamasu's spirit expanded to encompass over twenty universes in the Future Multiverse and twisted them to become extensions of himself. As such, Zamasu held influence with over 4 universes and his power, overall, was above a God Ki of 200. After being sealed away by the combined efforts of Gowasu, Shin, Goku, Kaestos, and Future Trunks, Zamasu lost his power and his spirit was sealed into five containers located in five different universes. Category:Kings Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Multiversal Singularity Category:Kaestal